


Late Bloomer

by MonkyingAround



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: A look into the past, Backstory, F/F, Other, Sisterly bonding, veron temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkyingAround/pseuds/MonkyingAround
Summary: In their early days at the Veron Temple, Flora is having some trouble getting a grip on how to use her magic when Dina pops in. After learning about her predicament, Dina decides to give some encouraging words.
Kudos: 1





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place back in time, when my three OCs Jacey, Dina and Flora were first brought to the Veron Temple. This is before they knew the Hyperforce and is purely an OC fic.

Koroladol was known for being one of the most peaceful places in all the galaxy, what with its never-dimming glow of the Power Primate’s aura that shone brilliantly off the walls of the crystal temple. As the light bounced endlessly across the crystal halls, it carried with it the calmness and tranquility of the Power Primate itself, saturating all living beings in a deep, peaceful atmosphere. Despite this there was one area of the temple where the air was heavy with frustration, all emanating from one young Veron who had been trying for days to complete a singular task. In the darkness of a nearly enclosed room, young Flora, clad in Veron robes, sat cross-legged on the floor just out of reach of the singular light shining down from the center of the room. In that light sat a small flower pot filled with dirt and the tiniest speck of a bud peeking out of the earthy depths.

The clay pot was nothing spectacular, but the way the young monkey sat rigidly before it with her arms stretched towards it, focusing as if trying to make the pot float with her mind, certainly was. She was flexing so hard that her hands were trembling and there was the faintest hint of sweat forming on her brow, her face twisted into a frown that seemed to be equal parts strain and annoyance. Even her tail seemed to be straining itself without any apparent reason. Then, with a heavy sigh, she let her whole body go limp, faceplanting onto the floor and releasing a throaty groan of agitation. Lifting herself up slowly, with only a slightly red mark on her forehead, she mumbled to herself.

“Okay...one more time.”

Sitting up straight, she took in a big breath and let it out, her body relaxing into its sitting position. She extended her arms, as if to embrace the tiny bud, and let the power primate flow through her just as she had been taught. The pot began to glow a soft pink light and the monkey smiled widely, giddy at her minor accomplishment, before shaking away her grin and concentrating once again. 

Starting to tense again, Flora stared intently at the bud and raised her arms skyward. But nothing happened. So she did it again, concentrating even harder this time. Still nothing. Once more she concentrated, flexing her muscles as before and lifted her arms slowly, as if trying to lift a ton of bricks off the ground. Her arms raised and she kept pulling and straining until the bud started to move. As it began to grow an excitable grin spread across Flora’s face, and that’s when her powers faltered and the pink glow dissipated.

Were there any glass around, it is without a doubt her scream would have broken it.

_ “THAT’S  IT! _ _”_ She stood and stamped the ground, howling like a banshee as she punched and kicked at the air, looking for some kind of outlet for her anger. “I. GIVE. _UP!_ ”

“What are you doing?”

The sound of a sudden deep voice was so startling that Flora tripped over her own cloak and was sent tumbling to the floor. Turning quickly, she spotted the silhouette of a monkey in the doorway, and as it stepped forward she immediately recognized that shadow as her stone-faced companion.

“Oh...H-Hi Dina.” Flora gave an embarrassed wave before putting her hands together in a pleading motion. “Please don’t tell Master Xan I lost my temper…”

The purple monkey said nothing as she approached, though her gaze seemed to be fixed on the potted plant. “What is that?”

Flora followed Dina’s gaze to the bud, then turned back to her with a far more sour demeanor. “Oh. That’s just a dumb flower.”

“A flower?”

“Yeah,” Flora adjusted herself, sitting upright while she spoke. “The Masters gave it to me and told me to make it bloom, but I’ve been at it for days and it hasn’t—”

Her rant was cut short by her companion walking briskly by her and kneeling before the small sprout. When she approached she saw the look on her friend’s face, an expression that could only be described as wide-eyed curiosity. She’d never seen Dina make such a face before. Usually she was so sullen and serious that Flora wondered on more than one occasion if she truly was a cyborg or all robot.

“Did you...make this?” As Dina spoke she never once looked away from the bud.

“Yeah, but I can’t make it bloom.”

Hesitantly, Dina extended a hand to the infant flower and slowly, as though fearful she would break it, she touched the tiny patch of green with the very top of her index finger. Her periwinkle eyes lit up, shining as brightly as the temple itself as she retracted her hand. “It’s beautiful.”

Her tone was so sincere and sweet that Flora couldn’t help but snort, holding her mouth shut to try and suppress the giggles. At that, the purple monkey’s head whipped towards her, the gleam in her eyes gone.

“Did I say something funny?”

“Ah, n-no no! You didn’t, it’s just…” Flora took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. “It’s really cute that you’re all excited over a plant. I never would’ve guessed cuz you’re usually so...ya know, serious.”

“I’m simply impressed.”

“Huh?”

Dina turned back to the sprout. “My powers, they do not permit me to create things like you do.” Her eyes began to soften. “To make a flower bloom is something I could never accomplish. It’s out of the realm of possibility. And yet within you lies not only the potential but the ability to raise such wondrous, delicate life. I must admit, I am envious.”

“Is that contagious?”

“I’m jealous.”

Shocked into silence, Flora tried to process what her friend just said to her. The stoic Dina, master swords woman, jealous of someone like her? Because she could barely make a flower peek out of the earth? That just didn’t make any sense.

“But...but you’re so strong! You already know how to use your powers, and you can fight so well! What does it matter if you can’t grow a flower?”

“Being physically capable isn’t superior to nurturing.”

“At least you’re good at something.” Flora crossed her arms, looking at the flower pot with disdain. “I can’t even make this stupid flower bloom. If this is all I can do then I don’t know why I was chosen at all.”

There was a long, contemplative silence before Dina replied.

“I don’t think that’s true at all.” The pink monkey’s gaze trailed back to her companion and they locked eyes, the look in Dina’s letting her know she was being completely sincere. “You may not have met your goal just yet, but you have accomplished more than many others have in a lifetime through determination alone. Skill is not innate, it is learned, and your will to learn is by far your most impressive trait. After all, despite your frustration you still intend to make the flower bloom, don’t you?”

Flora could only stare at her friend, stunned mostly because of the fact that she was right. She was fed up with the flower, that was true, but there was no way she would actually give up, not before she could prove herself. After taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, the young Veron turned back towards the flower and adjusted her sitting position, taking a deep breath and extending her arms once more. She tensed and focused on the flower for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Relax,” Dina said before pulling her hand back and settling into a spectator position.

Letting her muscles unwind, Flora once again began to focus her energy on the plant and, being careful to let her limbs stay limber, she raised her arms up and the plant followed. So she did it again, and again, and after fifteen minutes she finally got to see the bud unfold into a beautiful, blindingly white flower.

“I...did it.” It was as if she didn’t believe it at first, but as soon as it hit her she jumped up, pumping her fist in success. “ _YES!_ I did it!” Flora then began to do a little celebratory dance in place, softly chanting _‘I did it, I did it’_ to herself. She only paused when she saw Dina’s hand extend towards her.

“Congratulations.”

Rather than taking the handshake, Flora went in for a full bear-hug, snuggling up to her fellow Veron as she babbled out her thanks. “Thank you, thank you! You’re the best! No more than the best! I seriously couldn’t have done it without you!”

Surprised and perhaps a bit overwhelmed by the sudden affection, Dina froze in the embrace, deciding it was best to just accept it. “You’re, uh...you’re welcome.”

Without warning Flora stood, pulling her companion up with her. “We have to tell everyone! They have to see, come on!” Gripping Dina at the wrist, Flora sped out of the room calling for every Veron in the temple to come see her accomplishment. However, unbeknownst to either of them, as they left the room the bloom behind them still had that gentle pink glow. Then, ever so slowly, it grew just a tiny bit before the energy left it and the light dissipated.


End file.
